


Chess under the sheets

by Faerie_reader



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Mention of safe word, Sweet love, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_reader/pseuds/Faerie_reader
Summary: Charles and Erik have been dating for a while. When Erik invites Charles over for chess things get complicated. Except it's the simplest thing in the world.





	

I take a deep breath then huff it out. I can do this. Erik did ask me to his room for chess. We are also dating; so why is going to his room to play chess so scary? On that note I raise my fist and knock on the door. Silence. I brush off a minuscule speck of dish on my gray dress pants and light gray jacket. Footsteps. I try to calm my breathing as best I can. The door opens and there's Erik. My stomach does about 15 flips before I manage to stutter out a hello. "Hello Erik." He's wearing a black turtleneck and pants and looks spectacularly handsome. I look down and see he has no shoes or socks on. I glance back up at him questioning. He smiles and his smile calms my nerves a bit. "Come in Charles." He gestures and I walk in. I can't help but look around Erik's room. It's really quite bare. Only a bed, a dresser, a window and a chessboard with two chairs stand in the room. On the dresser there's a couple of metal marbles and a picture of a beautiful woman. I quickly glance away but Erik catches my gaze. He closes the door and walks over to the dresser. Picking up the picture he looks fondly at it while I lean in a little."My mother. She was killed by Shaw." He glances back at me and I lower my want to cry at the loneliness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Erik." I murmur and he seems to give himself a shake. Placing the picture down he guides me over to the chess board. "Shall we play?"  
Hours later.  
My jacket is off as are my shoes and socks like Erik and it's dark outside. I groan as Erik wins for the third time. "You can't distract me by shaking one piece then moving another!" I argue as he laughs and sets the board up again. The players were made of metal so it was easy for him to move them. I sigh and sit back. He grins at me and I turn my face away. "You're so cute when you pout." He chuckles and I feel my face heat up. Erik laughs at that then turns my face towards his with his hand cupping my cheek. "I never said it was a bad thing Charles." He says and I go even redder at that. I lean forward and our lips meet in a kiss. It's a awkward angle with the chess pieces and all, but I couldn't care less. He pulls away first and I chase after his lips. He smiles against my lips and then comes around to my side of the table. He kneels and wraps his around my waist before kissing me again. I gasp a bit and he takes this opportunity to deepen it and I have to curl my legs around his waist to go deeper with my tongue. With a flick behind my bottom teeth he exits my mouth and leans back. I pant a little and he looks at me with a gaze that seems to go through my clothes. "Oh, Charles," he purrs and places his hands on my thighs. "You look simply divine." I feel my face heat but I don't care this time. I push his shoulders back and climb over him to straddle his waist. "Shut up Erik." I command and start to kiss him again. Under me I can feel his arousal rub against me and I wriggle my bottom playfully. He breaks away with a gasp and a groan, gripping my butt and pressing me to him. He looks into my eyes as I pant and he lets out a mischievous grin. "Lets move this to the bed." He rumbles and I shiver a little in anticipation. We've not gone all the way yet and I'm excited to do so. I scramble off him and we stand. He places his mouth over mine and guides me back towards the bed. My legs hit the side and I detach to sit in the middle. Erik rummages in the dresser before turning around with a bottle. He stops before he reaches me and looks me in the eyes. "Are you sure?" He asks and the sincerity in his eyes makes me weak in the knees. Not trusting myself to speak, I nod and holdout my hands. He takes them and climbs over me to kneel between my legs. "We need a word incase you want to stop." He declares and I really don't want to stop but I decide to humor with him anyway. I think for a few seconds. "How about Shark?" Erik gives a confused look but nods. We begin again by kissing hard. I think my lips will be bruised by morning. He nips my lip and starts to unbutton my blue shirt. I sit up and he flings it off. He stares hungrily down at my torso and I raise my arms to cover it. He grabs them and lowers them. "No Charles. I get to see." he starts to run his hands over my ribs and chest and I shiver. He kisses me and his fingers dance over my collarbone. I tug on his turtle neck and he takes his hands and mouth off long enough to pull his shirt over his head. I suck in my breath. Erik is no stranger to the gym and he certainly shows it. His chest muscles are prominent and his abs ripple as he flexes. I blush but can't pull my eyes away. He grins and lifts my hands to his chest. I gasp as I make contact and I run my hands up and down. So much power under his skin and it's being used for good. I lean up and kiss him. I do love him so. I raise my hand to my head and send him my love telepathically. He breaks away with a startled look and I instantly regret it. "Erik? Are you ok?" I tear my hand away from my head and place them on his shoulders. There's tears in his eyes as he looks at me. "I'm sorry Erik! I shouldn't have done that, I should have asked you." I'm aware I'm babbling but I just can't seem to stop. Not when Erik looks at me with those eyes. Suddenly he lifts his hand and places it over my mouth, effectively shutting me up. "I'm not angry Charles. I just never thought anyone could love me that much." My mouth drops open from behind his hand. I sit there for a few seconds. I grab his hands and pull into a kiss, my hand grasping the back of his neck. I pull away and look at him tenderly. "I do Erik. I love you so much." He smiles at me and kisses me again. It gets hot and deep soon and he pushes me into my back and crawls over me. He pulls away and begins to unbutton my pants. I turn red as he yanks them down and throws them off the side of the bed. He smirks at my blue boxers and I look away. "Very nice." He remarks and plays with the elastic band. He slowly pulls them down and I know he's making a show of it. Then they're off and flying to a corner of the room. I can't make eye contact and I cover my face with my hands. I hear his sucked in breath and the cool air breezes over my hard cock. "Oh Charles. You are perfection." He murmurs into the room and I peek between my fingers to see he's staring at my body somewhat pervertedly. He lowers my hands and kisses me again. He pulls away and pants. "I'm going to prepare you now Charles." He states and I nod as he opens the bottle of lube and warms it in his fingers. He rubs the area around my hole and I tense. "Relax Darling." He whispers and I force my body to go limp. He probes around it for a bit then teases it with the top of his finger. He pushes it in and i gasp. It feels strange. Not entirely good but not bad. He seems to be looking for something as he wriggles his finger around. Suddenly I arch off the bed with a cry as he touched something in me. I moan and Erik sucks in his breath. I didn't even notice the second finger until he starts to scissor them. That doesn't feel so good and I squirm a bit. "I know Liebling, just bear with me." He whispers and I groan as I get stretched. He soon adds a third and pumps then in and out of my hole. I whine as he presses into that place in me again and again. "Erik, PLEASE." I whimper and he complies. He carefully pulls out his fingers but practically rips off his pants. I get a glimpse of black briefs and that fantastic ass before they're off too and I'm staring at an impressive length. My eyes widen as I gasp a bit. There's no way it will fit! He rummages in the dresser again and pulls out a condom. I mentally prepare myself as he rolls it in and climbs back over me. He must see my fear for Erik looks me in the eyes as he hovers. "Are you sure?" He asks and nod. With a smile he slicks himself and slowly pushes against my hole. I yelp as the head goes past the opening. I can't help but tense as Erik sits there, waiting for me to adjust. He soothes me and runs his hands up and down my sides softly. It's so big that tears spring to my eyes. After a while I nod and he pushes in a bit more. I groan and his hips stutter. "You're doing great Liebling." He whispers into my neck as a tear leaks out my eye. My face is wet from my pained tears as he finally hits base. I groan; I feel so full! "Oh, darling, I'm sorry." Erik's hips tremble against mine. A drop of his sweat hits my face and I lick my lips. "Move Erik." I moan out and he moves back then slowly moves forward. It burns but now I can take it. Erik wipes my face gently and starts up a smooth pace for me. I moan as he hits that place inside me and lights flash behind my eyes. The world seems to have died away except for that one spot. Erik starts to thrust his hips into mine and I grab his shoulders with one hand, grip myself with the other, and wrap my legs around him. He groans at that and his hips seem to grind harder. My penis grinds against his hard abs and I feel precome slick them along with my fist. He feels so good. As if he was made just for me to enjoy. I don't realize I've said that out loud until Erik grounds out a chuckle. "Made just for you, huh? Let's test that theory." He thrusts hard after that so I keep up the mindless praise. I feel my nails dig into his skin but I can't find it in my to feel worried. I start to chant Erik's name over and over and stroke myself faster as he pushes in me. I can feel myself on the edge and I moan out his name. He groans out my name along with scattered German phrases. I only catch parts of "So good," and "So tight." He thrusts particularly hard and brings me to the edge again and I feel myself start to fall. "I'm so close Erik!" I pant out and his hand finds mine on my cock. With only a few tugs I'm over the edge screaming Erik's name so loud I can't hear it. Everything goes white and I faintly feel him stop thrusting and his cock gets slightly warmer. A few seconds later or maybe an hour the world starts to come back. I'm on my back with Erik whispering into my ears words of encouragement. I blink and turn towards him. He smiles and pulls my close. "Was it good?" I ask and I feel his laughter in his chest. "Yes mein Engelchen, it was amazing." I smile at the pet name and snuggle close. My eyes close and I feel him sigh as I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! My first smut! I will be in hell if you need me in the afterlife.


End file.
